O Maldito Miojo Quatro Queijos
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: O que acontece quando uma ruiva temperamental fica com desejo de comer um miojo que está em falta na cidade? E se ela obrigar o marido a comprar esse miojo? E se o marido obrigar o melhor amigo a ajudá-lo?
1. Malditos Desejos de Grávida

James e Lily caminhavam pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal. Procuravam uma loja de produtos infantis, afinal, a ruiva estava grávida de cinco meses do primeiro filho do casal.

- James, querido, vamos àquela loja, ali? - perguntou ela, mas o marido nem prestou atenção, pois no momento ele tinha o olhar concentrado em uma loja de artigos para quadribol e praticamente babava pelas vassouras da vitrine.

- POTTER! - gritou ela.

- Hum? Quê? - ele imediatamente respondeu, ainda olhando para a vitrine.

- Você **não** está prestando atenção em mim! - gritou novamente, começando a espumar de raiva.

- Claro que eu estou, querida. E não fique nervosa, faz mal ao bebê.

- Ah é? Então, o que eu falei para você?

James agora olhou para ela e começou a pensar em algo, com alguma sorte era capaz dele acertar.

- Ahn... Você gritou 'Potter', e eu sei que você ama esse nome, mas não pode ficar gritando por aí, amor. Podem achar que você tem algum problema. - disse ele tentando desviar do assunto.

- Ah, mas eu tenho algum problema. E esse problema por acaso é o meu marido. Ou seja, **você**! - urrou ela, com raiva e começando a ficar vermelha.

- Lily, já disse pra você se acalmar...

- Você não ouviu, não é? Ficou olhando para aquelas malditas vassouras!

- Claro que não! - disse fazendo cara de ofendido e recebendo em troca um olhar mortal e cheio de lágrimas e ao vê-las saltando abundantemente dos olhos da esposa ele resolveu falar a verdade. - Ok... Eu não ouvi.

- Eu sabia... - disse com a voz embargada pelo choro, deixando James desesperado. - Você prefere vassouras do que a sua mulher gorda e feia, não é? Agora não me ama mais?

- Ahn... Querida, não chore... Por favor, pára! - tentou ele mais desesperado do que antes e tentando ser o mais carinhoso possível.

- Eu aqui querendo comprar roupas para o nosso filho e você olhando **vassouras**! - disse entre soluços.

- Ora, vassouras são muito mais interessantes que roupas de bebe! - disse o mais baixo que pôde, alto o suficiente, porém, para que ele ouvisse, bem mal, mas mesmo assim ouvisse.

- O que disse? - ela o olhou tão séria que até parou de chorar.

- Eu... Eu disse que te amo! - disse ele tentando sorrir, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi uma careta distorcendo o seu rosto. Ele nunca conseguia sorrir depois de mentir para Lily, principalmente se ela lhe lançava **aquele** olhar. **Aquele,** que se fosse capaz de matar, certamente o faria do modo mais cruel possível.

- Não disse não! Está mentindo para mim, James? - perguntou ela ameaçando começar a chorar novamente.

- Não, claro que não! - _"Droga. Falei merda!"_, pensou.

Lily apenas deixou as lágrimas escorrerem fortemente dos belos olhos verdes para as bochechas e depois para o queixo, de onde caíam e se perdiam nas suas roupas ou no chão.

- Lily... Amorzinho... Minha ruivinha... Lírio mais belo de todos... Anjo ruivo...

- Não preciso ouvir novamente a sua lista de apelidos para mim, Potter! - gritou.

- Eu te amo, querida! - disse tão desesperado quanto jamais estivera toda a vida.

Ela o ignorou e deu as costas começando a andar.

- Quer sabe? Eu vou fazer as compras do meu bebê **sozinha**!

- Lily! - gritou ele, mas a esposa o ignorou novamente e continuou a andar, até que ele perdeu a cabeleira ruiva dela no meio da multidão.

Depois de finalmente encontrar Lily, que estava tomando sorvete, e convencê-la de que não tinha falado nada, eles voltaram para casa e o dia e a noite passaram normalmente. Bom, normalmente até mais ou menos duas da manhã, quando ele sentiu os delicados dedos da ruiva cutucando seu ombro de um jeito tão forte que até doía.

- James, amor... Acorda... - sussurrou ela.

- Hum? - murmurou sonolento.

- Eu to com desejo.

" _De novo não."_, pensou.

- Mas, Lily... Tá tarde... - disse numa inútil tentativa de voltar a dormir.

- James... - suplicou ela com uma carinha de cãozinho abandonado.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer? - perguntou ainda de olhos fechados e torcendo para não ser...

- Miojo quatro queijos.

"_Droga."_, pensou novamente.

- Mas, querida... Esse miojo tá em falta na cidade inteira. - disse tentando fazer a esposa ver que ele não ia achar o miojo.

- Mas eu quero! - mas ele infelizmente não viu.

- Mas...

- Você não me ama mais? - perguntou com lágrimas prontas para escorrerem dos olhos.

- Claro que eu amo, meu lírio. Mas não pode ser na semana que vem quando o miojo quatro queijos chegar?

- Não. Eu quero agora. Não me interessa como você vai conseguir. Mas eu quero o miojo quatro queijos.

- Mas...

- Se vire, querido. - disse Lily sorrindo docemente, ou maleficamente, James não saberia dizer, já que estava com muito sono e simplesmente se levantou da cama, calçando os chinelos.

Primeiro ele faria um café. Depois pediria ajuda nessa missão impossível.

* * *

Sirius Black estava em sua sala no Quartel General do Aurores e dormia tranquilamente sentado em uma cadeira confortável, com os pés em cima da mesa e o Profeta Diário cobrindo a face. Então, de repente, um aviãozinho de papel entrou pela porta entreaberta e pousou em seu colo, cutucando-o com sua ponta levemente afiada, ocasionando o assustado despertar do homem, que caiu com tudo da cadeira, batendo a bunda com força no chão e a cabeça na beirada da mesa, o que o deixou levemente tonto e com uma grande dor e praguejando e amaldiçoando todas as gerações do indivíduo que ousara acordá-lo.

- A-A-A-Atchin! - espirrou o tal indivíduo, que no momento ainda se encontrava sonolento, mesmo depois do café, e tentava enfiar a perna na calça.

* * *

- James, querido, você está bem? - perguntou Lily com a voz doce e com o leve quê de preocupação.

- Uhum... Deve ter alguém falando mal de mim - disse com a voz toda embolada e pensando em quem falaria mal de tão magnífica pessoa.

* * *

Sirius se levantou com o aviãozinho nas mãos, sentou-se na cadeira e começou a tentar decifrar os garranchos escritos no papel.

- Mas quem foi o **energúmeno** que, além de me acordar, ainda me manda uma mensagem **codificada** assim? - perguntou com raiva e enquanto passava os olhos pelo papel, encontrou uma única palavra legível, localizada no canto inferior direito. - James... O que você quer agora, hein? - ele saiu da sala e foi até o local onde se encontravam as lareiras públicas, pegou um punhado de pó de flu e jogou-o com força no chão, gritando:

- Casa dos Potter! - e sumiu em meio as chamas de um bonito tom de verde esmeralda.


	2. O Começo Da Maldita Aventura

James lutava para ficar acordado no sofá onde estava sentado esperando Sirius, mas não tinha sucesso, os olhos estavam pesados e a cabeça pendia para diversos lados de dez em dez segundos. E então, para acordá-lo de vez, uma explosão de chamas verde esmeralda surgiu com um leve estampido na lareira a sua frente e Sirius Black saiu de lá parecendo meio irritado e meio sonolento ao mesmo tempo.

- **Você**! Seu otário! Me acorda no meio da madrugada e me manda **isso**! - gritou e mostrou o bilhete atirando-o na cara de James - O que você quer?

- Eu escrevi no bilhete. - disse ele olhando confuso para o amigo.

- Ahh... Jura? Tenta ler o que você escreveu! - disse Sirius com o belo rosto contorcido em sarcasmo. - No instante em que eu vi isso eu achei que era alguma mensagem de algum espião nosso que investiga Voldemort! Achei que estava em código! - disse com raiva.

- Minha letra não é tão feia assim... - disse pegando os óculos na mesinha ao lado do sofá e olhando apara o pedaço de papel em sua mão. - Ou talvez seja...

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Você não ta entendendo esses garranchos, né? - disse ainda sarcástico.

- Pois é... - disse James meio sem graça.

- Então, o que você quer, seu veado?

- É cervo! C-E-R-V-O! E eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Tanto faz... Os dois têm chifres. Pra que precisa da ajuda de alguém tão incrível como eu? Se bem que eu até entendo...

- Comprar miojo. E você não é tão incrível assim, não comparado a um ser tão magnífico como eu.

- Prongs, Prongs... Além de ter uma letra horrível você ainda não sabe comprar miojo? E ainda se diz ser magnífico, quando o incrível aqui sou eu?

- Você não tá entendendo a gravidade da situação, Padfoot! Esse miojo tá em falta na cidade inteira! Eu passei a semana inteira procurando pra Lily! Ela me acorda toda noite dizendo que ta com desejo de comer miojo quatro queijos e quando eu volto pra casa com um de galinha ela fica toda nervosa e briga comigo e me manda dormir no sofá e só voltar a dormir com ela na cama quando eu trouxer o miojo pra ela e eu não agüento mais dormir no sofá e...

- Ok, James! Eu te ajudo, tá bem? - disse Sirius bem alto, em uma tentativa de fazer o amigo para de falar como um paranóico maníaco psicopata.

James e Sirius saíram de casa e foram direto para o carro.

- Ué! De carro? - perguntou Sirius olhando confuso do amigo para o carro e de volta para o amigo.

- Uhum. To com muito sono para aparatar e não quero perder um pedaço desse meu lindo corpinho. Sem contar o fato de que os donos dos mercados iam ficar meio assustados e nós perderíamos nossas varinhas e...

- Já entendi, James. - disse com uma careta. - Ahn... Você sabe dirigir?

- É... Mais ou menos. - disse com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, a mão direita coçava a nuca.

- E você tem... Como os trouxas chamam mesmo? - ele ficou com uma expressão pensativa e olhou para o alto. - Ahn... Habilitação? É isso?

- Não.

- Não é habilitação?

- É.

- Então por que você disse não? - perguntou Sirius com uma cara de 'você tem o que na cabeça?'.

- Porque eu não tenho.

- Não?

- Foi o que eu disse, seu cachorro pulguento!

- Como não, seu veado?

- É cervo! - disse abrindo a porta do carro.

- Responde, James!

- Entra no carro, Sirius!

Sirius entrou, fechando a porta com força.

- Você não tem geladeira em casa? - perguntou James divertido.

- Res-pon-de! - disse ele apertando os dentes.

- Eu não passei no teste para tirar carteira.

- Quê? - perguntou o amigo meio indignado.

- Foi isso. - respondeu o outro como se tudo estivesse normal.

- E vocês têm esse carro pra que?

- É a Lily quem dirige. - disse James meio sem graça.

- Como você conseguiu reprovar em um teste de direção?

- Por que ta me olhando como se eu fosse um idiota?

- Talvez porque você seja um. - disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Olha, se você fizesse aquele teste você entenderia como é difícil.

- Como um teste para saber se você pode dirigir pode ser difícil?

- Todas aquelas regras e leis e mais um monte de coisas. Eu nunca saberia todas!

- Você é uma besta, James.

- Dirigir** é** fácil. Fazer o teste escrito é que é difícil.

- Ok... Mas agora vamos logo que eu ainda quero voltar pra casa e dormir um pouco.

- Somos dois...

* * *

- Vai mais forte, James! - gritou Sirius, que tinha o rosto vermelho e com uma expressão estranha.

- Calma, Sirius! Eu to tentando, mas tá difícil. - gritou James de volta, ele também estava com o rosto vermelho e parecia estar fazendo muita força.

- Seu idiota! Agente ta quase conseguindo, põe mais força nisso, seu veado!

- É **cervo**! Eu to o mais forte que eu posso!

- Tem que ir mais rápido também, otário! Se a Lily ver a gente aqui ela nos mata!

- Eu sei. - agora ele tinha um leve temor na voz. A esposa seria capaz de matar a ele e ao amigo? Sim. Ela seria capaz. Principalmente se o motivo fosse a incompetência em comprar um miojo quatro queijos. - Mas fica calmo! Eu to quase conseguindo!

- Vai mais forte! - gritou Sirius mais alto.

- Eu to indo! Para de gritar... - nesse momento um barulho foi ouvido.

- Isso! Aleluia, você conseguiu! - gritou Sirius sorrindo aliviado. Ele segurava o manche com as duas mãos, a primeira marcha engatada.

- É... Quem diria que seria tão difícil... - disse James, que também sorria e pisava com força na embreagem, fazendo-a ir até o final. - Se eu não me engano, tem que soltar a embreagem com cuidado, bem devagar e acelerar de leve... - o fez, mas o carro desligou. E Sirius sentiu que poderia assassinar o melhor amigo a sangue frio naquele momento.


	3. Maldita Habilitação

- James! Você tá na contramão! - gritou o amigo tentando virar o volante.

- Jura, Sirius? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Olha o carro! - gritou novamente e no momento seguinte James virou com tudo para a esquerda, escapando por pouco de dar um encontrão com o outro carro. - Me lembre de nunca mais andar de carro com você!

- E você me lembre de nunca mais **andar** de carro!

- Ahhhhh! - gritou o de cabelos negros enquanto o carro dava um salto e ele batia a cabeça no teto. - Vai mais devagar! A gente passou por um quebra-molas agora, seu louco!

No mesmo minuto eles ouviram uma sirene e olharam pra trás.

- Olha pra frente, seu idiota! - gritou Sirius, ao perceber que o carro havia subido no meio-fio. - Pára a merda do carro, James!

- Ta bom, Sirius! Ué! Que carro é esse atrás da gente?

- É a polícia trouxa, seu quadrúpede bicornal!

- Quadrúpede o que?

- Bicornal.

- Isso existe?

- Agora sim.

- ...

Os dois se viraram para o lado do motorista quando ouviram uma batida na janela.

- Ai, onde que é o botão pra abaixar o vidro? - perguntou James olhando para os lados freneticamente.

- Aí na porta do seu lado, sua mula. E não é um botão.

James apenas fuzilou o amigo com o olhar e girou aquela espécie de manivela, dando de cara com um policial, que tinha uma expressão nem um pouco agradável, e deu o maior sorriso que conseguiu.

- Boa noite, senhor policial!

- Boa noite, senhor...?

- Potter. - disse ainda sorrindo.

- O senhor tem ideia da velocidade em que andava agora a pouco?

- Ahn... Um pouco rápido?

- Um pouco? O senhor ultrapassou o limite em quarenta km!

- Quarenta? Sirius, porque você não me avisou que foi tanto? - perguntou se virando com tudo para o amigo.

- E eu com certeza sabia disso...

- Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo... Habilitação, por favor, Sr. Potter.

- Ah... claro. A habilitação. Vou te contar uma história, senhor policial.

- ...

- Era uma vez uma ruiva temperamental que ficou grávida deixando seu marido imensamente feliz. Mas com o passar do tempo esse feliz foi substituído por louco. A ruiva cismava toda noite exatamente a uma da manha que queria comer um maldito miojo quatro queijos, que por acaso estava em falta na pequena cidade onde eles viviam. Resultado: marido dormindo no sofá por não ter realizado os desejos da mulher. Acho que o senhor entendeu. - a ultima frase ele disse com o olhar esperançoso.

- E onde a habilitação entra nessa história?

- Bom... O marido, morrendo de sono, nem se tocou de pegar a habilitação.

- É... Mas ele se fez questão de lembrar-se de arrastar o amigo dele para ajudar... - resmungou Sirius com a cara emburrada.

- Muito bem, Sr. Potter...

- ...

- ... eu sei exatamente como você se sente! Minha esposa me acordava toda noite quando ficou grávida do nosso primeiro filho. Mas acredite, Sr. Potter, é muito pior quando eles crescem. Vai desejar pro resto da vida que eles tivessem continuado na barriga da mãe, causando desejos incompreensíveis para nós, homens, que ocasionariam o nosso despertar de madrugada para ir atrás das mais inimagináveis comidas.

- Então...

- Vou liberá-lo dessa vez, Sr. Potter. Mas peço que o senhor diminua a velocidade, pare de passar voando pelos quebra-molas, não ande na contramão e não suba no meio-fio.

- Sim, senhor. - e bateu uma leve continência.

E depois disso o policial entrou em seu carro e continuou a patrulha.

- O policial falava bonito. - proferiu Sirius distraidamente.

- Sirius, - começou James voltando a ligar o carro, engatando a marcha corretamente dessa vez. - acaba de me ocorrer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Como você sabe tanto sobre como dirigir?

- Ahn... talvez porque eu dirija uma moto.

- To falando de carro.

- Eu sei algumas coisas. Mas prefiro motos.

- Hum...

- Ali! Tem um mercado, James! Pára o carro!

- Tomara que o miojo tenha chegado... - disse James depois de parar o carro. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça virada para cima.

Sirius olhou-o como se fosse louco e ambos desceram do carro.

- Oh, boa noite, Sr. Potter!

- Oi, John.

- Vai querer o que essa noite?

James estranhou a pergunta, já que era meio óbvia.

- O mesmo que eu queria na noite passada e na retrasada e na noite antes dessa e na que veio antes e em todas as outras.

- Claro, claro. Miojo quatro queijos! - disse o vendedor sorrindo.

- Então, chegou? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Não.

A cara esperançosa de James se desmanchou completamente e ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Vamos para outro mercado, Sirius.

- Certo.

- Volte sempre, Sr. Potter!

"_Para que pedir? Eu sempre acabo voltando mesmo..."_, pensou enquanto entrava no carro.

* * *

- Você quer mesmo entrar no mercado? Eu duvido que tenha o tal miojo, num tinha ontem. - disse James desanimado, estavam, no mínimo, no milésimo mercado.

- Vai saber... Pode ter acontecido um milagre. Os trouxas num vivem mostrando isso na tevelisão?

- É... Às vezes eles mostram isso na **televisão**. Então ainda temos esperança? - perguntou o de óculos, os olhos brilhando.

- Talvez...

Os olhos de James perderam o brilho imediatamente.

- Você vai dessa vez, Sirius. - disse ele.

- Tá bom... - respondeu abrindo a porta e saindo em direção ao mercado, até que James perdeu-o de vista.

* * *

_- James... Jaaaaaaaaames... - a voz de Lily sussurrava em seu ouvido, ele abriu os olhos e esquadrinhou o local, mas não avistou os fartos cabelos ruivos da esposa._

_- Lily? - ele quis falar, mas a voz não saiu. - Onde você está? - perguntou movendo os lábios ainda sem voz._

_- James... Onde está meu miojo, James? - sussurrou de novo com a voz doce._

_- Cadê você, Lily? Talvez se eu pudesse falar você saberia do seu miojo, mas... - nem um murmúrio podia ser ouvido._

_- James, eu estou aqui! - nesse momento ele sentiu as mãos dela em seus ombros e se virou as procura de seus olhos verdes, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um par de olhos vermelhos e sanguinários, a criatura tinha o mesmo rosto que Lily, mas os dentes eram pontiagudos, ela sorria malevolamente, usava a mesma camisola e no lugar dos cabelos vermelhos havia uma coisa enrolada e gosmenta de cor amarela... Seria miojo? Sim, miojo._

_James gritou e dessa vez a voz saiu._

_- Jaaaaaaaames... - chamou ela novamente._

* * *

- JAMES! Acorda, seu veado! - gritou Sirius sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros.

- Hã? Que? - perguntou olhando confuso para todos os lados, aparentemente a procura daquele monstro, mas encontrou apenas o amigo de cabelos compridos.

- Acho que você tava tendo um pesadelo.

- É... Era **mesmo** um pesadelo.

- Com o que?

- Com a Lily. - disse com um leve temor.

- Caramba, James! Até parece que você tem medo dela! - disse Sirius como se quilo fosse um absurdo.

- E eu tenho. - respondeu James como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e em seguida girou a chave na ignição.


	4. Assalto Maldito

- Tenho a leve impressão de que já fomos a todos os super mercados dessa cidade. - disse Sirius, a voz cheia de tédio.

- Sirius, eu tive uma idéia! - o rosto de James se iluminou de repente.

- O que?

- Vamos para Londres!

- Como?

- Isso mesmo!

- Não... Eu quero saber **como **a gente vai pra Londres, seu energúmeno! Aparatando, né?

- Claro que não, idiota. De carro! Eu não conheço nenhum mercado de Londres e não vou ficar andando a pé de madrugada.

- Mas...

- Além disso eu não me sinto confiante para aparatar no momento.

- Vai me dizer que ainda tá com sono, depois de todos o quebra-molas e meio fios em que você passou voando por cima?

- Claro...

- Você já pensou em usar um feitiço?

- Já. Mas a Lily gosta de me ver sofrer.

- Não acredito que você deixa a sua esposa te controlar, James! Você é o homem da casa, você é que devia ser o controlador.

- Experimente ter uma mulher grávida em casa, de temperamento explosivo e que adora ver a dor do marido e tente ser controlador.

- Humpft! Vamos logo, então, se não a gente vai chegar lá no próximo século.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

Sirius e James seguiram viagem, pararam em uma cidade qualquer, onde tiveram um pequeno problema com a bomba de gasolina, nada muito escandaloso, ok, talvez só um pouco, mas que foi resolvido depois de muita luta. E chegaram a Londres horas depois, pois pararam para descansar, ou seja, já era noite.

- Ahn... Essa rua ta meio vazia, né James? - perguntou Sirius.

- É... Você trouxe varinha?

- Não... Nem lembrei, e você?

- Também não. - disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- ...

Então uma musica escandalosa começou a tocar. Os dois pularam de susto.

- Que isso? - perguntou James olhando freneticamente para os lados.

- E você pergunta pra mim? - perguntou Sirius procurando a origem do barulho.

Os dois pararam e ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando.

- **Droga**! É a Lily! - gritou James olhando no banco de trás.

- Como pode ser ela? Ela tá em Godric's Hollow. - disse Sirius, olhando o amigo como se ele fosse maluco.

- Não, cara! Ela ta me ligando! Cadê aquela merda? - ele parou o carro e se ajoelhou no banco, se esticou todo e finalmente alcançou o celular.- Como é que atende isso mesmo?

- Ahn... Os trouxas usam geralmente um botão verde pra ligar as coisas...

- Isso mesmo! - e apertou o botão verde. - Ahn.. Alô? - sua voz tremeu ligeiramente.

_- JAMES!_ - a voz gritou e o moreno de óculo afastou o aparelho do ouvido - _Cadê você? Eu quero o meu miojo!_

- Querida, meu lírio, ruivinha...

_- Não enrola, James. Seja curto e direto._

- Eutoemlondres. - disse ele super rápido em um murmúrio.

_- O que?_

- Eutoemlondres. - disse ainda rápido, porém mas alto.

_- Fala mais devagar, Potter._

- Eu to em Londres. - disse mais devagar, porém mais baixo.

- Caramba! Fala que nem gente! - disse Sirius e pegou o celular da mão de James e gritou:

- Ele ta em Londres, Lily!

_- Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surda! _- James ouviu a esposa gritando enquanto pegava o telefone de volta. - _O que você ta fazendo em Londres, Potter?_

- Eu to atrás do seu miojo, querida. Eu volto o mais rápido que puder. Te amo! Beijos, me liga! - e desligou.

Então eles ouviram alguém bater na janela do carro e se viraram imediatamente. James, em um impulso, abaixou a janela.

- Não, James! - sussurrou Sirius, mas já era tarde demais.

- Pois não? - perguntou olhando para o homem usando um capuz e apontando uma arma. James arregalou os olhos imediatamente e tentou fechar a janela.

- Nananinanão, moço. Vai me passando tudo de valor que vocês tem aí dentro. Ou então eu meto um balaço na tua cabeça. - disse o homem encostando a arma na testa de James.

- O-ok... Você vai querer o carro também? - perguntou nervoso.

- Não, eu tenho um melhor. - disse o ladrão apontando pro outro lado da rua, onde havia um carro todo tunado.

- Belo carro. - disse Sirius enquanto tirava o relógio.

- Ai, o dinheiro do miojo... - choramingou James entregando dinheiro trouxa que tinha nos bolsos.

- Miojo? - perguntou o ladrão parecendo interessado.

- É, cara... Minha mulher ta me infernizando por causa desse maldito miojo.

- Hum... Fica com metade do dinheiro que dá pra você compra o miojo. E compra a marca BomD+, é mais barato. - disse o ladrão tirando a arma da cabeça de James. - Eu sei como é isso... Minha mulher ficou de gêmeos, sacas? Muito pior, eu acho.

- Obrigado... - disse ele aliviado.

O ladrão olhou para o banco de trás e viu o celular.

- Passa aquele celular, chapa! - e enfiou a arma na cabeça de James, que fechou os olhos. _"Se eu me safar dessa eu compro uma tonelada de miojo... Não é uma promessa, viu Deus! Num tenho nem dinheiro pra __**um**__ miojo decente, quem dirá pra uma tonelada... É figurativo, ok!"_, pensou.

- Sirius, pega o celular... A Lily vai me matar de qualquer jeito mesmo... - e o amigo obedeceu.

- Aí, chapa, até parece que você tem medo da tua mulher! Você é o homem da casa! Você devia ser o controlador! - disse o ladrão pegando o celular. - To vazando, chapas... Valeu, hein!

- Ah, que isso! - disse Sirius com uma pitada de sarcasmo. - Eu te disse que você não devia se deixar ser controlado, James.

- Eu sei, Sirius. - disse ele com os dentes apertados um contra os outros com força.

- Ahn... Vamos procurar um mercado? - disse ele com um sorriso amarelo.


	5. Achando o Maldito Miojo

- James, lembre-me de **nunca mais** ajudá-lo a comprar comida pra sua esposa. - disse Sirius. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos devido ao sono e de vez em quando sua cabeça pendia para o lado, mas ele logo acordava.

- Me lembre de nunca mais engravidar a Lily. - respondeu James, que também parecia extremamente cansado.

- Duvido que você resista a me dar mais um afilhado. - o moreno tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- Humpft! Cachorro pulguento convencido. - resmungou o de óculos.

- Que seja. Em quantos mercados a gente já foi mesmo?

- Parei de contar no 35. - James resmungou novamente. Não aguentava mais.

- Londres é bem grande, né?

- Tá sem assunto, né?

- Claro que to. A gente ta no carro há horas. Eu não sou tão criativo assim! - disse Sirius aumentando a voz. Estava completamente irritado.

- Quer ir ao cinema? - perguntou o de cabelos negros de repente.

- O que? - perguntou James sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Diminuiu a velocidade do carro e estacionou.

- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Nunca fui ao cinema. Deve ser legal, né? - os olhos dele brilhavam.

- A gente **não** tem dinheiro, Sirius.

- Argh! Tá bom! Tá bom! É que eu não aguento mais ficar nesse carro!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um momento até que James olhou pro medidor de gasolina.

- Merda.

- O que foi agora?

- Com **esse** carro eu não volto pra casa.

- Como assim?

- A gasolina tá acabando.

- Ah.

- A Lily vai me matar duas vezes. Primeiro porque eu não comprei o miojo. Segundo porque eu perdi o carro. - disse James com desespero na voz;

- James, morrer duas vezes é humanamente impossível.

- Você já morreu duas vezes pra provar? - exclamou ele.

- Não, mas...

- Um mercado! - gritou James com a esperança aparentemente renovada.

- Quem desce dessa vez? - perguntou Sirius também animado.

- Sei lá. Quem desceu da última?

- Sei lá.

- Seu cachorro inútil. - esbravejou James.

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, seu veado. - disse o moreno com uma expressão falsamente magoada enquanto o amigo saía do carro.

- É **cervo**! - e bateu a porta com força.

* * *

James andava impaciente pelo mercado que por acaso era o maior que ele já tinha visitado. O moreno de óculos contornava as prateleiras e olhava para elas atentamente. Parecia estar esquadrinhando o perímetro do supermercado.

E então, de repente, ele finalmente viu. Uma luz parecia emanar do maldito miojo quatro queijos que ele vinha procurando há duas noites. Ele podia até ouvir o produto chamando-o: _"Jaaaaaaaames, estou aqui! Você me achou!"_. Mas é claro que ele estava louco e não havia luz alguma e o miojo obviamente não falava, ele era normal como qualquer outro.

Ele pegou o pacote nas mãos. Era exatamente a marca que o ladrão havia indicado e exatamente o sabor que sua esposa exigia. James parou para pensar um minuto e notou o quanto aquela situação era ridícula. _"Ah, que se dane!"_, pensou e correu para o caixa, pagou e correu novamente, desta vez em direção ao carro onde Sirius o esperava.

* * *

- James, seu doido! Para de dançar e entra logo no carro! - gritou Sirius para o amigo que parecia estar fazendo uma estranha dança da vitória.

- Estragou o momento, Sirius. - disse James emburrado, mas mesmo assim feliz.

- Quem liga? Quero só voltar pra casa. - disse ele enquanto o amigo ligava o carro. - A propósito, James. A gasolina ta acabando.

- O que? - perguntou enquanto ligava o carro.

- Exatamente como você disse há pouquíssimo tempo. - disse o moreno em um tom sarcástico.

- Maravilha. Falta acontecer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou James.

- Ahn... Acho que vai chover daqui a pouco.

- Sirius... - começou James.

- Já calei, Prongs.

- Obrigado.

- Acha que consegue aparatar agora?

- Creio que sim. Você?

- Com certeza. Com toda essa força de vontade eu consigo aparatar até pra Marte.

- Claro que consegue. - disse James abrindo a porta.

- E o carro?

- Eu consegui o miojo. Dane-se o carro. Eu compro outro pra Lily se ela quiser me matar por causa desse.

- Certo, eu vou direto pro meu apartamento, Senhor Endinheirado.

- Ok. Até outro dia, Padfoot. - disse James ignorando o apelido.

- Até. - disse Sirius e aparatou com um 'CRAQUE'.

James fez o mesmo. Hora de enfrentar a ruiva obcecada por miojo.

* * *

- Ai, James! Eu te amo tanto! Obrigado mesmo por me trazer o que eu pedi! - gritou Lily toda emotiva enquanto abraçava o marido com força.

- Também te amo, Lily. - e a abraçou de volta.

Ótimo. Sua doce e adorável esposa havia voltado para tomar o lugar daquela maluca obcecada por miojo quatro queijos.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

- James, você não imagina a vontade que eu tenho de experimentar escargot. - disse Lily como quem não quer nada.

James arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Lesmas? - _"Não, não e não! Eu NÃO vou ceder."_, pensou.

- Não lesmas normais. Aquelas que servem em restaurantes franceses, sabe? - _"Não olha para mim desse jeito... Não! Não vou olhar, não vou olhar..!"_, pensou novamente enquanto encarava o Profeta Diário.

- James, olha pra mim? - perguntou ela docemente.

"_NÃO!"_

- James?

- EU DESISTO! Onde eu encontro as lesmas? - James suspirou derrotado e se levantou.

- Ah, é só você pegar o carro, achar algum restaurante francês e pedir pra viagem. - disse sorrindo.

- Tem só um problema, Lily... - disse o moreno de óculos passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Todos que passavam do lado de fora da casa puderam ouvir o grito:

- **O QUE?**


End file.
